Commander-Fisto15
Pie3.jpg|Fisto played as Anakin Skywalker in The War on Middle Earth. He was a loyal helper and he won. P1070385.jpg|Fisto played as Captain Jag during The Tale of Omega. He was a loyal helper and he won. Pie.jpg|Fisto played as Bric during The Rising Menace Pie2.jpg|Fisto played as Obi Sobeck in Haters of The Jedi III Meredith Teaser.JPG|Fitso played as Meredith Diamond for Rise of the Jedi Knight thorlego.JPG|Fisto played as Thor for servants of Destruction Commander-Fisto15 better known as Fisto, joined Starwars.com on December 5th 2012. So far he has played 7 Ambush Game, The War on Middle Earth which was hosted by Spider. He plans on playing more Ambush Games starting with Potato's The Tale of Omega. Fisto has made a lot of very nice friends on Starwars.com and plans on staying there and on this wiki for a very long time. The War on Middle Earth In The War on Middle Earth, Fisto played as Anakin Skywalker, a loyal Isenguardian foot soldier . In the game, Anakin was hired by Gandalf and Saruman, along with 16 others, to find the Tesseract to take over the galaxy. Eventualy, Anakin was stabbed by his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Who was played by Star) who was a Death Eater/scum. Grievous killed Obi-Wan and Anakin had to wear new armor to survive his injuries. In the end, all the scum were convicted and Anakin survived. The Tale of Omega Fitso played as Captain Jag in The Tale of Omega. He was a loyal helper again. Fisto was inactive the first few days due to being in vacation. When Fisto got back on day 3, he had no idea what was going on. In the end, Fisto teamed up with Xen Far (Kenobi and Loyal Protector) to vote off Senate Comando Dran and Death watch soldier, Sparker, who were both scum, Fisto was one of the winners of TTOO. The Rising Menace Fisto was a loyal helper again this game. Fisto played as Bric. He doesn't remember much about this game except that he won. :P Haters of the Jedi III Fisto was a loyal helper again this game. Fisto played as Osi Sobeck. Because late April to the end of May was a very busy time for Fisto, he couldn't get on that often. He was voted off on the 5th day because the loyals didn't have a lead on anyone. This was Fisto's first AG loss. Rise of the Jedi Knight Fisto was a loyal helper again. In this game, he portrayed Meredith Diamond. Fisto was even more inactive then Haters III. Eventually he was atken out of the game due to inactivity. Servants of Destruction In this game, Fitso was a loyal helper on the Blue Team. Fitso played as Thor. On the first day, people were suspicious of Helios-88 (Bane) because he trusted the Dark of Morgoth (Nam) so early. Everyone including Fisto voted him off but were sad to find out that he was loyal. In the night, CBK got murdered. On day 2, Jar Jar Binks (Tater) started accusing Fisto with strange evidence. Fitso then started finding Jar Jar suspicious. When voting came, Jar Jar voted for Fisto and Fisto voted for Jar Jar. After a long debate, The Dark of Morgoth also voted for Jar Jar. IG-86 (Maverick) then voted for Fisto. After that voting ended and there was no conviction. In the night, R2-D2 (Scruffy) was murdered. On day 3, The remaining members of the Blue and Red team would send in actoin to kill the other team. Via PM Fisto found out that Buzz Lightyear (Newan) and 2-1B (Natalie) were both Blue spies and had coordinated an attack stratagie to destroy Hondo (Pinda) and the Red spies, Jar Jar and IG-86. Fisto did as he was told and Pinda and Jar Jar both got killed but so did Nam. IG was the only remaining person on the red team and Fisto, Buzz, and 2-1B were on the Red team. On day 4, IG killed Fitso but 2-1B and Buzz killed IG. The Blue Team had won! Even though Fisto didn't actually win (because he got killed) he was still glad because he was active again! The Birthday Game Fisto was scum for the first time along with Nam, Mav, and Squiggy! (It was also his first time being something other than Loyal Helper) The scum won the game. This was Fisto's first win since the Rising Menace! Trivia *Fisto won his first 3 Ambush Games *In phase 4, Fisto will hist his own game, Traitore of the Repiublic. Category:Player